


Beatifull

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post Mpreg, Top Neville
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra paso hace ocho años. Todos cambiaron, ¿Tambien tu Draco?. Si yo cambie mas que lo demas, se lo debo a él y me lo debo a mi. AU Sin magia espero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Beatifull_

[Harry Potter]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**I**

 

Había llegado a ese lugar víctima de las circunstancias y las malas decisiones tomadas en su adolescencia.

 

Había llegado a un lugar que le habían enseñado a odiar y a detestar, donde las personas eran supuestamente inferiores y malvadas, que pretendía quitarle su esencia y quemarles vivos.

 

 Había llegado a un lugar donde, en definitiva se iban a quitar todos sus paradigmas sociales.

 

Apenas pudo sostener abiertos sus ojos grises algunos minutos antes de caer en aquel lugar y escuchar el pequeño llanto de su hijo en su regazo.

 

II

 

-¡Scorpius ven aquí! – grito un hombre mayor, de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, con el azadón en la mano y barrigón – si tu papa te ve, señorito va a darte una zurra de la que no te salvas-

 

-Anda  no seas amargado- dijo bajándose del caballo con apenas ocho cumplidos, acostumbrado a vivir entre ganado y monturas de caballo, yeguas y potrancos- seguro viene el nuevo amo ¿verdad? Arthur-

 

El hombre solo sonrió a las ocurrencias del pequeño rubio de ojazos como la misma noche sin luna- viene el patrón nuevo y debes estar presentable, dicen que también es inglés como tu papi-

 

-bah, llevamos tanto tiempo aquí que mi papi ya no es inglés, es americano- rio corriendo llenándose los pantaloncitos de hierba.- ¿All Right, Arthur?-

 

-All Right, Scorpius- rio de nuevo el hombre caminando detrás del hiperactivo niño, que corría a la casona principal.

 

Los señores habían vendido para irse, para mejorar su vida en el extranjero y un inglés, había comprado la casona de Texas,  con todo y lo que esto llevaba, incluyendo, empleados y claro el mayordomo mayor, el papa de Scorpius.

 

El viejo hombre sonrió recordando cómo habían encontrado a Draco, un muchachito enclenque que no sabía ni lavar una cuchara, con un bebe en los brazos, su hijo. Seguramente era un niño rico cuya novia le dejo el encarguito y termino allí, en la mitad de la nada, lejos de su país, para no ser la deshonra de sus padres.

Arthur también recuerda, como a Draco se le caía todo, lloraba de impotencia al llanto incesante de Scorpius, como al principio los miraba con furia y aquella mirada fue cambiando paulatinamente por una más amigable.

 

Era un muchachito inteligente y diligente y pronto aprendió las labores del campo, sobre todo la administración del ganado y los arriados y a los antiguos patrones les gusto su método eficaz de trabajo, al punto que le habían pagado algunos cursitos virtuales y lo habían puesto de administrador y mayordomo principal de la finca, claro manejando los arrieros.

 

Del chico que llego y del hombre que había ahora, no había nada.

 

El chico era prepotente con ínfulas de principito inglés, el hombre de ahora, era un hombre trabajador que no temía cocinar o lavar la loza, que estaba bien si le tocaba ordeñar las vacas o ir a llevar el almuerzo a los arrieros.

 

El hombre de ahora se había ganado el amor incondicional de los trabajadores de la gran casona, que ahora cambiaria de nombre gracias al cambio de dueño, gracias a la maldita economía.

 

**III**

 

-¡pero señorito! No es justo que los patrones se hayan ido- dijo una muchachita de no más de quince años.

 

-Merry- le advirtió Draco acomodando su traje – la situación no esta buena,  económicamente estamos en una burbuja que pronto iba a reventar, era obvio que los patrones iban a vender y salir de nuevo a buscar una mejor oportunidad y la ventaja fue que vendieron pero con la condición de que pudiéramos seguir trabajando para el nuevo patrón- se acomodó el largo cabello rubio que llevaba en una cinta negra.

 

-pero a  mí me gustaban los otros patrones, no uno nuevo que no tiene ni idea de cómo se manejan las cosas aquí en Texas-  hizo berrinche que a Draco solo le hizo sonreír-

-Te recuerdo que yo era de aquellos que no tenía ni idea como se ordeñaba una vaca, es mas no sabía que la leche de vaca, salía de allí, de las vacas…- le desordeno el cabello con cariño, cuan alto era, ya que media cerca de 1.80 cm.

 

Merry sonrió y salió detrás del señorito, que siempre a pesar de ser solo un administrador, parecía más el dueño, por su pasar elegante y ese cabello como si hubieran bajado los rayos del sol.

 

-Vamos apúrense, hoy llegara el nuevo patrón- ordeno Draco a todo el personal y vio corriendo a ese demonio de cabellos rubios, que muchos llamaban ángel y él llamaba hijo – Scorpius!- le grito viéndole sucio, desordenado y despeinado… maldición ¡sin bañarse!, ya estaba empezando  a  tener una pequeña migraña.

 

-No se preocupe señorito, Yo lo Baño- grito Merry y dos empleadas más agarrando al pequeño que solo reía para que lo bañaran.

 

-Si siguen mimándolo…- les advirtió a todos.

 

-es un niño. Draco, déjalo ser- le sonrió Arthur que fue  a llamar a los arrieros- además eres muy estricto y Scorpius solo tiene ocho años- le advirtió y Draco solo pudo suspirar.

 

Draco solo suspiro y espero que todo saliera  bien con el nuevo patrón y que no sacara a ninguno de patitas a la calle.

 

 

**IV**

 

 

El avión había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Houston, se colocó las gafas y bajo con la maleta de mano.

 

Suspiro.

 

Estaba tan lejos de su casa, lejos de la culpa, lejos de la vergüenza.

 

La guerra había terminado y su vida había comenzado, era feliz, hasta que se enamoró de la mujer equivocada. De la esposa del héroe. De su mejor amiga.

 

Había caído bajo las candentes caderas de Ginny y había perdido, había perdido su vida, su dignidad, todo.

 

Así que decidió irse, poner mares y océanos de por medio y olvidar al amor y a la vergüenza de paso. Compro en América,  un rancho gracias a la recesión, no lo hizo por las  vacas y caballos, lo hizo por la posibilidad de poner un herbolario con plantas mágicas y Muggles.

 

No lo estudio mucho, solo tomo algo de su fortuna y lo hizo.

 

Solo quería alejarse.

 

Y solo quería dejar el mundo mágico atrás. Pero las cosas no siempre pasan o suceden como uno lo desea.

 

¿Verdad?

 

**V**

 

El camino fue polvoroso y largo, del aeropuerto al rancho “la esperanza” vaya nombrecito.

 

La esperanza era lo que necesitaba ahora para iniciar su nueva vida, en un mundo sin magia.

Salió del auto y vio el gran rancho y ¡demonios! Comenzó a arrepentirse, era una gran casona, un rancho inmenso para él solo.

 

Entro con paso poco seguro y apretó la maleta, estaba a punto de enfrentarse a muggles sin magia pero con una vida por delante en aquellos áridos caminos.

 

-¡bienvenido patrón!- sonó la voz de doce empleadas y más de quince hombres con botas y sombrero, látigo en la mano y pinta brusca de la gente criada en el campo, alzo su mirada e hizo un pequeño saludo hasta que algo lo obnubilo.

 

-¡Malfoy!- grito cuando lo vio, le mismo Malfoy de hace ocho años.  
  
  
Draco abrió sus inmensos y preciosos ojos grises y se acercó a él hombre alto.

 

-Bienvenido a casa Patrón, Soy Draco Prince, el mayordomo de la casona la esperanza- le miro y se levantó.

 

Se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo, Malfoy había dejado los rasgos infantiles y ahora era todo un hombre, como pudo carraspeo un poco y saludo.

  
-Soy Neville Longbotton, el nuevo dueño de la esperanza- se presentó quedando prendando un pequeño momento del hermoso rubio con el que alguna vez había estudiado.

 

Continuara….

 

*-* Nueva locura lo se xd

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

_Beatifull_

[Harry Potter]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Chapter 2**

**I**

El calor era fuerte en Septiembre, sobre todo en aquella región de Texas.

 

-¡Patrón mire! Está abriendo la florecita esta- grito un pequeño niño y Neville solo pudo sonreír a las ocurrencias del menor.

 

-Escorpión, no es la florecita esta, es una clase de orquídea del desierto, difícil de cultivar- le dijo con la paciencia que podía, que realmente era mucha.

 

Neville había cambiado tal vez mucho físicamente, convirtiéndolo en un hombre alto, con músculos definidos y unos seductores ojos oscuros, pero seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo interior, con la ternura y la paciencia que muchos no tendrían.

 

-la misma cosa, Patrón- rio el niño de ocho años, a pesar de todo, tratando con cuidado la flor y acercándose para olerla – Huele a sándalo- le aseguro.

 

-¿Y tú como sabes a que huele el sándalo?- le pregunto.

 

-Mi papa hace muchas cosas con  hiervas, además las hierve y corta cosas para echarlas a un caldero, como las brujas- rio con las manos en la boca – claro que me dijo que él no era una bruja y lo hace para tener un pasatiempo, a veces me enseña a oler las cosas, dice que yo debería tener el don- el pequeño alzo los hombros – pero no me gusta tanto, me gusta más andar detrás de las gallinas y subido en los caballos-

 

Neville no pudo evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias del pequeño, despeinándole el cabello rubio, liso, muy liso, mucho más de lo que lo tenía Draco, pero un poco más grueso.

 

Y hablando de Draco debería darle la cara, llevaba dos meses allí y aun lo trataba a distancia, y el rubio había demostrado ser un buen administrador y bueno con la gente, incluso no lo había visto insultar a nadie.

 

Suspiro y pensó que Draco Malfoy había cambiado de ser un gillipollas aun buen hombre y él había demostrado ser un héroe a ser un maldito traidor.

 

Se levantó tomando la mano del niño y salió al rancho donde todos trabajaban afanosamente, muchos le sonrieron, era un patrón joven y dejaba que ellos le guiaran en la nueva aventura.

 

-Mal.. Draco- le llamo, viendo que Scorpius salía corriendo con su papa.

 

-oh, lo siento patrón, Scorp suele ser demasiado travieso, no volverá a ocurrir- le dijo mirando con desaprobación a su hijo, y Neville sonrojado negaba.

 

-No, no, el escorpión es un buen ayudante de botánica, así no le gusten las “matas”, no lo retes por eso, es un chico muy bueno y a mí no me molesta…- le aseguro – solo quería saber ¿Qué hay de comer?- dijo de nuevo sonrojándose y Draco solo le  sonrió mas sobriamente.

 

-Hay ternera asada con papas, la señora Sproud lo cocina delicioso, también hay jugo de tamarindo, vaya a tomarse un baño y ordenare que le sirvan la el almuerzo- le dijo Draco y Neville le sonrió como un niño pequeño.

 

-Gracias Draco, en verdad- le aseguro subiendo, cuando al lado de Draco, Merry silbo.

 

-que trasero el del patrón, esta para estrujarlo!- rio la muchacha

  
  
Draco negó mirando  al chica y dándole un coscorrón – en vez de pensar en eso ve y dile a la señora Sproud que el patrón va a bajar a almorzar... y que mande el almuerzo a los empleados de los corrales- le  dijo mirando  a  su hijo con una traviesa sonrisa y se arrodillo a su lado – vas a bañarte solito y a vestirte mi cielo, luego comeremos-

 

-si papa- dijo Scorp abrazándolo con fuerza y yéndose, Draco sonrió con melancolía, así hubiera sido el padre de Scorpius de pequeño, con esos inmensos ojos negros que lo hacían delirar, pero nadie le quiso, y él se juró amar y adorar a ese pequeño milagro que dejo en él.

 

****************************************

 

-la cena estuvo deliciosa, déjeme decirle a la señora Sproud que cocina mejor que en Hogwarts- dijo Neville mas que lleno y Draco asintió recogiendo los platos – espera Draco siéntate conmigo, comparte una copa-

 

-usted es el patrón- le recordó el rubio mirándolo aun así sentándose en la derecha de él.

 

-por Merlín no soy solo el “patrón” nos conocemos hace años, y aun me tratas como si yo… fuera…-

 

Draco le miro – como si usted fuera mi patrón, así le trato Longbotton, porque es mi patrón, yo trabajo para la esperanza- le recordó – y usted tiene un rango más alto que el mío, debo respetarlo-

 

-¡No! Es que no eres Draco! No eres el cabron del colegio que se metía conmigo por gordo, idiota y débil!- le grito levantándose- no eres lo que eras, es como ver a otra persona con tu rostro, Malfoy-

 

El rubio le miro y se levantó a su lado mirándolo – No, ya no soy Malfoy, soy Prince, no soy la sombra del cabron insensible porque todos aprendimos con los golpes de la vida y créeme Longbotton he recibido demasiados como para no cambiar, sino cambiaba seguiría siendo el mismo idiota que cuando era adolescente y no podía, tengo a mi hijo y eso es suficiente motivo para cambiar-

 

-¿Quién es el padre de Scorpius?- le miro serio el botánico.

 

-¿Por qué se vino a esconder a América?- le retomo el rubio, y luego negó – nadie quiere que le mencionen su pasado y ambos pasados están mejor así… es más- le tendió la mano el rubio – Mucho gusto soy Draco Prince-

 

Neville quedo en shock solo unos dos segundos, tal vez tres posiblemente, pero luego sonrió

 

-Mucho gusto Soy Neville Longbotton y espero ser tu amigo- le aseguro. Ambos rieron y Neville le encanto la sonrisa de Malfoy… digo de Draco, aquella que sonaba como una suave hada de invierno.

 

_El pasado realmente no importaba, lo que importaba era el presente._

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Una noche fue terrible para Neville, había una tormenta bárbara de las pocas habitadas en Texas, tenían alerta de tornado y todos estaban despiertos.  
  
Merry tenía alzado a un lloroso rubiecito mientras Draco y Neville tapiaban las ventanas.

 

-¡Patrón los caballos de la loma se soltaron!- llego uno de los arrieros-  se pueden lastimar con el clima así-

 

Neville se puso la chamarra - ¿Cuántos escaparon?-

 

-cuatro, están hacia la loma, allá esta en cerco de allá no pasaran pero el resto de los empleados están haciendo un dique más alto con las bolsas de arena para que no se nos desborde el río-

 

Justo cuando iba a salir, Draco se hizo a su lado – iré con usted patrón conozco la zona mejor que usted- le dijo el rubio, beso a su hijo y se subió a uno de los jeep del rancho. – ¡Cierren las puertas!- ordeno el mayordomo de la “ _esperanza”_

 

Los caminos estaban resbalosos por la lluvia y no veían bien, además a eso había que sumarle  que iban en subida y el auto no tenía la abrasión al suelo.

 

-¡ALLI!- grito el rubio viendo los caballos tratando de derribar el cerco.   
  
  
Se bajaron los dos, mientras el agua parecía castigarlos por algún karma del pasado y trataron de calmar a los animales, que estaban azorados por los truenos, calmarlos estaba difícil.

 

Un rayo cayó cerca y uno de los caballos rompió uno de los cercos partiéndose una pata, el agua caía más fuerte y Neville haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta, agarro los dos caballos sanos para amarrarlos al jeep y al otro miro a Draco como se quitaba la chaqueta y la rompía.

 

-Mi varita no la tengo y ¿Tu?- le grito Neville al rubio en medio de la tormenta.

 

Draco solo negó realizando un burdo vendaje sobre la pata del animal, tan negro como lo eran los ojos de Scorpius, tan oscuro como los ojos de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

 

Y así como un rayo que cayó de nuevo cerca de ellos, para Neville fue un rayo hacia la verdad.

 

Continuara…

 

Muchas gracias a aquellos que escribieron y dejaron Rwr y aquellos que leyeron, yo sé que no es una pareja muy popular pero hay voy. Advertencia, este fic no tendrá más de cinco capítulos :P llegaron mis musas crueles y no lo quiero arruinar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

_Beatifull_

[Harry Potter]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

_Chapter 3_

Draco solo negó realizando un burdo vendaje sobre la pata del animal, tan negro como lo eran los ojos de Scorpius, tan oscuro como los ojos de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

 

Y así como un rayo que cayó de nuevo cerca de ellos, para Neville fue un rayo hacia la verdad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

De aquel temporal ya habían pasado varios meses y si la finca estaba bien, la relación entre Neville y Draco se volvió más allá de ausente.

 

 

Los suaves toques de la puerta, distrajeron a Neville de las cuentas del ganado – siga- dijo viendo entrar a Draco y giro el rostro.

 

 

-Longbotton debemos hablar- dijo en tono aristocrático el rubio esperando que él otro le diera permiso y el castaño se agarró el cabello y le invito a sentarse –has estado algo ¿Raro? Sería el termino, conmigo ¿hice algo que te molestara?-

 

Neville abrió los ojos y negó, pero se sonrojo.

 

El castaño físicamente había crecido y ahora llevaba una barba que le hacía ver más rudo, era más alto y fornido que Draco pero su corazón seguía siendo el mismo.

 

Draco alzo una ceja  y le miro más atentamente – no sabes mentir Longbotton, ¿deseas despedirme?-

 

Neville abrió sus ojos chocolate y negó – ¡No! Para nada yo…- suspiro y se levantó para servirse una cerveza del bar y sentarse de nuevo – Yo sé quién es el padre de Scorpius-

 

-Soy yo- le replico el rubio y Neville negó.

 

-Se quién es el otro padre…- le miro – yo sé que el otro papa de Scorpius es el profesor Snape- eso hizo que Draco alzara una ceja y asintiera – los ojos de Scorpius son negros, yo….-

 

-supiste que mi hijo es hijo de Severus por sus ojos?- pregunto con una sibilina sonrisa en su rostro.

 

-No, porque uní piezas- dijo suspirando – en la guerra tu no hacías mas que estar a su lado y muchas de las expresiones de Scorp, aunque tuyas en la mayoría, son calco en otras del profesor Snape… mi pregunta es ¿porque mantienes el anonimato de tu hijo?-

 

Draco se levantó y miro por el inmenso ventanal del despacho de Neville. Se veía tan hermoso y tan etéreo.

 

-Mi hijo no debe pagar mis pecados, antes de ser visto como el hijo de uno de los héroes inmaculados el mundo mágico, seria visto como el hijo del “mortifago más joven de la historia”. Cometí muchos errores Neville, pero mi hijo no debe pagar por ellos, es inocente del crimen y también debe serlo del castigo,  además- sonrió quedo- Tu gran amigo Harry Potter, hizo quedar a Severus como un hombre en profundo celibato por el amor a su madre, un amor _para siempre_ , ¿qué crees que pensarían si supieran que no fue precisamente célibe? Y que no guardo celibato por caer pecaminosamente en una relación con uno de sus estudiantes, uno que perfectamente seria posiblemente su hijo- Draco negó – No, Scorp no merece esto, no lo merece. En un futuro cuando él decida usar el otro apellido de su padre, podrá hacerlo con el conocimiento de causa, por ahora, es más que innecesario-

 

Neville le miro con otro trasfondo, con el trasfondo de un chico con malas decisiones pero que al final había tomado la única decisión que podía alguien de su edad con un hijo a bordo.

 

-Yo vine a esconderme aquí- empezó el castaño ganándose la mirada atenta de Draco – hice algo muy malo, pero que empezó con algo bueno, me enamore, me enamore de la mujer equivocada, de la mujer del héroe del mundo mágico. Al principio  era platónico, Ginebra es la mujer que todo hombre desea, hermosa, aguerrida, fuerte, explosiva, pensé… tal vez estúpidamente que era un honor sus caricias, sus besos fugaces y sus lágrimas destrozadas por amar a un héroe y saber que su amor era correspondido por un niño, no por el héroe que ella se figuró, que Harry mi amigo, el hombre que había conocido desde la infancia no era igual con ella, y me deje envolver por su telaraña de mentiras, caí en sus redes y en su cama, las noches de pasión nublaban mi juicio, hasta que nos descubrieron, bueno, Harry nos descubrió haciendo el amor en su cama matrimonial- suspiro – vio a uno de mis mejores amigos destrozados por la infidelidad y vio el verdadero rostro de la mujer de la cual me había enamorado, cuando se defendió maldiciéndome a mí, diciendo que había sido mi culpa y que ella lo amaba, no pude más, tome mi ropa y me perdí, compre un rancho en lo perdido del mundo Muggle y te encontré a ti-

 

Draco le sonrió y se acercó –los errores nos hacen más fuertes, Neville, más poderosos, nos hacen caer y pisar fondo, nos hacen destrozarnos y sangrar, pero también nos hacen levantarnos con más energía y fuerza… iste tu error, viste el rostro de una mujer que solamente te uso y aprenderás de tus errores- le miro – entonces ¿Todo está bien con nosotros?-

 

Neville asintió – Todo está bien ahora Draco- le aseguro y sonrieron mirando el cielo desde el ventanal.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Scorpius gritaba de alegría encima del caballo del patrón, mientras este le daba una vuelta por la inmensa finca, haciendo que el pequeñín le contara todo lo que sabía sobre esta.

 

Con los días, Neville aprendía mucho del manejo de la finca, de las flores y setas que crecían en ese agreste ambiente, de las reses y novillos, de las ovejas y sus críos, de su ahora recién conocida pasión por los caballos de paso y sobre todo, del cariño natural que sentía por el niño rubio con los ojos ónix que alguna vez le causaron temor y el cariño innato que estaba sintiendo por su mayordomo rubio, que en otrora fuera el niño más odiado y hermoso de Hogwarts.

 

Neville suspiro largamente y Scorp le miro crípticamente como lo hubiera hecho Severus Snape –Patroncito ¿está enamorado?- le pregunto – así dicen las chicas de las cocinas que suspiran las y los que están enamorados-

 

El castaño sonrió y negó – No, también se puede suspirar por deseos de un futuro mejor o por las ganas de un buen amigo, hay muchas formas y maneras de suspirar Scorp-

 

-mi papa suspira mucho y suspira porque está enamorado- le aseguro – está enamorado de un fantasma pero está enamorado- le aseguro y Neville sintió un raro nudo en la garganta cuando supo de qué fantasma estaba haciendo alusión Scorp.

 

-a veces, es bueno amar los fantasmas, ya que son recuerdos de personas que hicieron nuestra vida mejor… debemos regresar a casa… esta por llover- viendo las nube negras y espoliando el caballo.

 

A la entrada de la puerta de la casona, ya estaba Draco, recibiéndolos con dos mantas y chocolate caliente en la sala.

 

La escena era tan familiar, que Neville se sintió completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

_Siete meses después_

-debemos preparar todo- dijo Neville contento hablando con las mucamas que estaban completamente de acuerdo – quiero que este cumpleaños de Scorp se escuche por todos los ranchos… necesito que inviten niños de todas las edades y…-

 

-¿se puede saber que está haciendo confabulando por las chicas, Neville?- pregunto Draco y Neville se giró para verlo, tenía las manos en la cintura y el rostro serio.

 

-Draco, entiende, es el cumpleaños de Scorp, nos siempre se cumplen nueve años- le dijo – además necesita andar con más niños de su edad… podemos invitar a todos sus amigos del colegio, compraremos sorpresas, mandaremos a pedir magos esos y payasos, también alquilaremos una piscina de pelota y una cosa de esas inflables para que se lancen- miro la lista – un gran pastel, perros calientes, hamburguesas, salchichas, muchas sodas, juegos…-

 

Draco se sintió mareado- espera espera Neville- le hizo parar – ¿vas a hacer todo por mi hijo?-

 

Neville sonrió y Merry pego un gritito – pues claro que si señorito, el escorpión se merece eso y más y el patroncito nos pidió ayuda, el escorpión no ha tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños al menos no como esta-

 

-y queremos que sea recordada por todo el pueblo- le aseguro Neville- anda ¿aceptas?-

 

Y Draco no tuvo otra que aceptar, pues total era para su hijo – Muchas gracias, Neville-

 

El castaño sonrió –no debes agradecer, todo es por Scorpius- le aseguro y Draco también empezó a ayudar a realizar la fiesta número nueve de Scorpius Prince.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Scorpius no podía ser más feliz, era su fiesta, y le habían dado un delicioso desayuno, su papa le había vestido con unos vaqueros y hasta le había comprado un sobrero de rancherío.

 

Pero para cuando salió al jardín del rancho, no pudo más que abrir su boca, sus amigos del colegio estaban allí, habían payasos y magos, también inflables del hombre araña y juegos de tírale la cola al burro, o juegos con gelatinas, había cerca de cinco mesas con comida y los niños del pueblo, no hacían más que elogiar su fiesta.

 

La mejor del pueblo hasta ahora,  donde entraron los hijos de los jornaleros y capataces, aunque no fue ningún niño de alcurnia ya que estos no iban a mezclarse con los niños pobres, más a Draco no le importo, menos a Scorp, al único que le molesto era a Neville, que estaba cuidando y queriendo a Scorp como su hijo.

 

El pequeño se hacía ganar el corazón.

 

Y ya con pocas acciones se había ganado el corazón de Neville.

 

Y su papa rubio, se había ganado mucho más en el castaño, pero por favor de esa nueva amistad, por ahora prefería evitar decir algo. Posiblemente jamás podría decirle nada a Draco, porque era su amigo y había visto la devoción con la que trataba el recuerdo de su fallecido profesor de pociones.

 

Había traicionado a Harry y aun se lamentaba de sus acciones, pero eso le había hecho fuerte y no sucumbir ante la tentación que le mostraba su corazón roto y traicionar la confianza de Draco.

 

No podía perder a Draco, porque era más profundo perder a Draco, porque perdería también a Scorpius y no podría soportarlo.

 

-gracias Neville- le dijo Draco con un vaso de soda en las manos – Scorp es el niño más feliz de todo Texas-

 

Neville sonrió y se prometió atesorar y preservar la mirada serena de Draco sobre el cuerpo del pequeño Scorp, una mirada que denota amor y cariño –No hay de que Draco. No hay de que-

 

 

Continuara!!

 

Espero que les haya gustado!! Musas inquietas!!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Beatifull**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Chapter Four_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

-Harry ¿estás seguro de esto?- pregunto una castaña mujer viendo a su mejor amigo empacar algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta.

-Estoy seguro, Mione.- le miro – no puedo más, no puedo más mentiras, más engaños, no puedo pensar que la mujer que ame fuera ese ser que ahora está conmigo, lo siento Mione, pero yo ya viví una infancia terrible, una adolescencia cruel, no pienso vivir mi adultez con dolor ni someter a ello a mis hijos, no puedo-

La castaña suspiro – ¿has pensando en terapia de pareja?

-he pensado hasta en hechizos y maldiciones, al principio odie a Neville y le culpe, pero no solo fue Neville, fue Luna, fue el jugador de Quidditch de escocia y la periodista de Numberland; siempre ella pidiéndome perdón, siempre perdonando, no he sido el mejor de los esposos, no soy perfecto y ella se casó con la ilusión del héroe, soy humano, erro y caigo pero a mi lado no necesito un ancla que peque y rece y al mismo tiempo empate, necesito una persona que permanezca fiel a mi lado, que sea independiente pero mío o mía, como yo de él o ella… no puedo andar pendiente de los desmanes de una esposa que tendrán repercusiones en mis hijos- le miro – simplemente no puedo Mione, amo a mis hijos y amo a los Weasley, pero eso no significa que deba aguantar a Ginny ni ella a mí- suspiro agarrando una camisa  a cuadros – tal vez esa es su forma de, sin pensarlo, buscar algo más del héroe y ella no se ha dado cuenta que intenta llenar vacíos…-

-No estás enojado- susurro su amiga abrazándole.

-Oh si, si lo estoy, pero viví enojado mucho tiempo Mione, viví enojado con la vida, con la magia, con Voldemort, con Snape, con Malfoy, con Merlín y sabe dios del cielo o buda, o Salazar, que también con Albus, no puedo vivir mi vida enojado, no puedo vivir lo que me queda de vida, llorando en los rincones, tengo tres hijos Mione, tengo una vida, una que aunque me duela, no es al lado de Ginny, pero será mi vida, libre de odios y dolores, me duele y me dolerá algún tiempo, pero prefiero que duela ahora y no que duela cuando la herida jamás se cierre y duele eternamente-

Mione sonrió – has madurado amigo mío, y me alegro del hombre que conozco ahora, me alegro de tenerte en mi vida- le aseguro – yo ayudare con tu divorcio-

-Ron…-

Ella negó acariciando con suavidad los cabellos oscuros – Ron está enojado con Ginny, mi esposo es visceral pero no idiota… dale más crédito- le dijo burlón.- ¿y donde piensas ir?-

Harry suspiro – necesito hablar con Neville, lo último que se llevo fue un crucio mientras estaba desnudo… solo escuche a Ginny, sé que él me traiciono, pero necesito escuchar su versión, necesito ese bálsamo para mi alma atormentada-

Mione asintió y saco una tarjetita – Neville está en un rancho en Texas, estados unidos, en el mundo Muggle- se la paso ante el asombro del de ojos verdes  - es mi amigo Harry y aunque por su traición, agacho las orejas y se largó, no podía dejar de seguirle, es un amigo amado y hemos estado siempre juntos de una manera u otra, solo fue- lo pensó – idiota-

 

-Sabias que te amo Hermione- rio Harry y agarro la tarjeta en sus manos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

-Scorpius despacio – gruño un acalorado Neville alzando entre sus brazos a el pequeño rubio – ¿a dónde ibas bribón?-

 

-no patrón, mi papa quiere bañarme y no quiero- dijo haciendo pucheros el rubio – además huelo a matas-

 

Neville sonrió – no, no hueles a “matas” hueles a primavera y amapola- le hizo cosquillas y le subió en su hombro cual vil periquito de pirata- y debes bañarte, no querrás que te metamos con los puerquitos y te cocinemos para navidad ¿Verdad?-

 

Los ojos negros del niño se abrieron – No, no, no patrón, de lechoncito de navidad no-

 

Neville no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada mientras se rascaba la barba – está bien, de lechón de navidad no, pero debes bañarte, tu papi no lo hace de malo, lo hace porque te ama y no quiere verte sucio- le sonrió sujetándolo para que no se fuera a caer, mientras Scorp agarraba su cabello con fuerza, cuando ambos escucharon un auto.

 

-Patrón ¿espera visitas?- pregunto el niño. Neville negó, todos los carros que llegaban a la “esperanza” venir a petición de Draco y por lo general eran camiones, no autos; Neville se quedó quieto, pero bajo a Scorp a sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

 

El trabajo en el campo le había hecho más duro y con un rostro duro; dos años habían pasado desde que abandono el mundo mágico y dos años desde que estaba en el rancho, dos años en los que conoció la simplicidad de la vida Muggle y el cariño de la gente, dos años en los cuales ahora reposaba en sus brazos el pequeño escorpión del mayordomo del rancho y uno de sus lucecitas personales y dos años, en las que tenía a Draco a su lado, un amigo, un confidente, un administrador, un padre ejemplar.

 

El auto empezó a acercarse cada vez más, alzando tierra y polvo del suelo des pavimentado hasta frenar al frente de donde estaba Neville con Scorp. El mayor cubrió la boquita y la nariz del niño, por el polvo levantado por el automotor.

 

La puerta se abrió lentamente y de allí bajo un hombre que paralizo el corazón de Neville.

 

Allí frente a él estaba el mismo Harry Potter.

 

-Harry- susurro abrazando más contra su pecho el pequeño cuerpo del precioso nene rubio.

-Neville- le miro, quitándose las gafas negras y sonrió, Neville había cambiado, aquel lugar era precioso a pesar de su árido panorama.

 

-Patroncito…- dijo Scorp mirando los ojos del señor de la ciudad que venía en el carro elegante -¿Quién es él?- pregunto

 

-Potter… Harry Potter, escorpión- le dijo dejándolo en el suelo y acariciándole los cabellos – ve y avisa a tu padre que tenemos visitas….- el niño salió corriendo a la casona y Neville se cruzó de brazos en una posición un poco agresiva, si Harry venia por él, bien pudiera cruciarlo de nuevo, si venía a lastimar a Draco y Scorp, se encontraría con un león dispuesto a defender a su manada- - Harry ¿a qué vienes?- pregunto con el tono de voz ronco.

 

Harry le miro y metió sus manos a los bolsillos, aun así estaba sorprendido por el niño rubio que alzaba Neville, debido a un lejano parecido con alguien que su mente aun no identificaba, pero lo olvido pronto a la pregunta de Neville – vengo a hablar contigo de… Ginny- le miro – necesito saber tu parte de la historia, la parte de la historia que no conozco-

 

Neville le miro, Harry aún conservaba  esos ojos inocentes verdes aunque muy en el fondo, Neville sabía que no era más que una fachada o parte de la máscara, Harry era un hombre adulto y como él, seguramente el tiempo también lo cambio– Harry, es pasado, yo traicione nuestra amistad y no pienso revivir esos momentos, ¿no te basta con… que yo me halla exiliado? ¿Me haya ido del mundo mágico?-

 

Harry se acomodó las gafas en un tic nervioso que tenía desde más joven –No vengo a vengarme Nev, vengo a saber porque- suspiro – puedes dejarme pasar y hablemos como en los viejos tiempos-

 

Neville asintió pero antes de que Harry diera un paso más – Promete que en mi casa, en mi rancho y a mi gente, no alzaras nunca la varita, promesa de mago- le hizo jurar, no iba a permitir que lastimara a Draco, menos a Scorp.

 

Neville había visto en dos años la figura de Draco, había visto al padre, había visto todo de  “Malfoy” y no iba a permitir que las antiguas razones xenófobas de Harry lastimaran al sol mayor.

 

Y claro que podía ver la sorpresa en Harry y como este luego de pensarlo dos segundos asintió.

 

-Juramento de mago, Neville, en tu casa no levantare la varita- solemnemente pronuncio.

 

Fue en ese momento que Neville le dio la bienvenida a su pequeño mundo muggle.

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡papa!- grito el pequeño niño hasta la cocina donde su padre estaba disponiendo el almuerzo para los jornaleros y de paso para el señor de la casa.

 

-Scorp, te he dicho que no corras- le advirtió agachándose a su altura y limpiándole la carita llena de tierra - ¿Dónde dejaste al patrón?

 

-pues déjame hablar papa- dijo rodando los ojos negros – pues llego un carro de la ciudad, papa, y el patrón me mando corriendo a decirte que llego visita, se llama Potter-

 

Draco le miro y se levantó de inmediato como si le hubiera atacado un crucio.

 

Potter.

 

Potter estaba en el rancho, Potter, el maldito hijo de… Lili Potter. Respiro varias veces sosteniéndose del meso de piedra, apretando sus manos con fuerza sobre este.

¿Neville le habrá llamado? No, Neville quería huir de todo lo que le ocasiono al salvador del mundo mágico.

No, Neville no le traicionaría, lo más probable es que Potter fuera a partirle la madre de nuevo a Neville, así que llamo a una de las empleadas para que se hiciera cargo de su hijo y tomo una jarra con jugo y dos vasos.

Como dirían los jornaleros.

“al toro por los cachos”

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-es bastante… rural tu estilo de vida, Nev… ¿a qué te dedicas?- pregunto Harry solo por hacer conversación pero también porque estaba sorprendido de los cambios ocurridos en  su ex – amigo.

 

-Soy ranchero – le hizo sentar – tengo este rancho a mi cargo, reces, caballos, ovejas y gallinas, también perros y gatos a montones, pero me dedico a la herbolaria muggle-

-Jamás pensé que terminaras así, lejos digo yo, en el mundo Muggle, después todo tu eres uno de los pocos sangre puras que aún quedan en el mundo mágico – Nev se tensó solo un poco – este mundo no era para ti pero veo que me equivoque como en muchas cosas – Harry se levantó – ya han pasado dos años desde aquel suceso y yo- suspiro – me estoy divorciando de Ginny-

 

El castaño le miro - ¿divorciando?-

 

Harry asintió – después de ti fueron….- negó con la mano – la lista fue larga, la cuestión es que a este punto no sé si había lista antes de ti también, yo te crucio, no te di la oportunidad de…-

 

Neville se levantó y agarro de los hombros a Harry, siendo el salvador del mundo mágico un poco más pequeño que él, seguramente de la estatura de Draco – Ni lo digas Harry, estabas en tu derecho, me acosté con tu mujer, me encontraste en un tu cama, aun cuando Ginny hubiera tenido una lista antes de mío o después de mí, fui tu amigo y te traicione, vi en tus ojos el dolor de la traición… de mi parte, de la de Ginebra, eso no tiene justificación, no tengo justificación- le miro – No busques pedirme disculpas por algo que tenía merecido, no hay versión para mis hechos, no puedo decir que Ginny me engaño, porque aunque hubiera habido engaño, eras mi amigo desde los once años ¿Qué excusa tengo?-

 

-Yo…- Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando alguien golpeo dos veces la puerta.

 

-Sigue- ordeno Neville dando un paso atrás y revolviéndose el cabello castaños.

 

-Patrón vengo a traerle limonada a usted y su invitado- dijo una voz, que Harry pensó no escucharía jamás en su vida y allí estaba una de sus pesadillas hechas realidad…. O una visión de inframundo.

 

Estaba Draco Malfoy.

 

-MALFOY-. Grito.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-¿quieres dejar de reírte del mal ajeno, Draco?- escucho la voz seria de Neville, una voz patosa al parecer para Harry, que solo veía sombras.

 

-es patético desmayarse por verme, sé que causo gran impacto, pero es todo  un honor desmayar al salvador del mundo- escucho la voz reptilea de aquel que fue su compañero de clases y un ex mortifago reconocido  - acéptalo-

 

La risa de Neville se escuchó de nuevo, junto con el cuerpo fornido y especial y a su lado el más delicado de Malfoy.

 

-bienvenido al mundo de los vivos Harry- le dijo Longbotton dándole un poco de agua que bebió el pobre con ansias a pesar de aun estar viendo pequeños dementores sobre su cabeza.

 

¿A eso llamas el mundo de los vivos? No seas mentiroso, dile la verdad- respondió el rubio divertido – no me había divertido de esa forma en diez años-

 

-¿estas con Malfoy?- pregunto el de ojos verdes viendo la estampa ante él. Neville era mucho más alto que Malfoy y él, pero se veía mucho más acuerpado a diferencia del rubio, con una camisa a cuadros abierta hasta el tercer botón, pantalones vaqueros y botas hasta la rodilla, cinturón ancho y su espalda mostraba lo bien formado de su cuerpo. Malfoy era otro cuento, otra historia, se veía su clase aristocrática en el pantalón de seda negra y la camisa blanca, los zapatos lustrados y el cabello recogido como en el pasado lo había llevado Lucius Malfoy, las facciones eran mucho más delicadas y sus ojos grises brillaban por la travesura realizada.

 

-Yo no estoy con Neville, él es el Patrón de la Esperanza y yo soy el mayordomo- respondió el rubio – iré a ver la comía de los jornaleros, si me necesitas…-

 

Longbotton suspiro, sobre todo por donde iba la mirada de Harry –ha cambiado-

 

-estas con Malfoy, Malfoy está trabajando para ti, Ron se burlara hasta…- pero la mirada seria de Nev lo dejo en silencio.

 

-Draco a cambiado, es un excelente administrador, un excelente padre y un excelente amigo Harry, es decente, honesto, jodidamente honesto y fiel, es más de lo que puedo decir de mí mismo- dijo girando su cabeza un poco y anhelando la persona que se había ido.

 

Harry le escucho y escucho cada una de sus palabras – perdón ¿padre?-

 

El otro sonrió, dándole un poco de agua a Harry – Si padre, de un bellísimo crio que apodan el escorpión y, esposo y Viudo, y fiel a ese amor, como jamás vi a nadie amar aun después de la muerte… ese amor Harry, es algo que hubiera deseado para mí, pero llegue tarde… muchos años tarde…una casa diferente y unos amigos diferentes, y aun así, si todo hubiese cambiado no se… si hubiera podido competir contra ese amor-

 

Harry le miro – Neville ¿estás enamorado de Malfoy?- y al ver el rostro de su amigo, ex amigo, el ex amante de su ex esposa, pudo entender todo lo que la mirada oscura le devolvía y no pudo evitar girar su cabeza y mirar también en dirección a la puerta.

 

Neville tenía mucho que explicar y no necesariamente sobre el romance que tuvo con Ginebra.

 

Continuara….

 

 

Pensaba no seguir en el Fandom de Harry Potter, incluso tuve un autoexilio de un año por diversos temas laborales, personales y de por si por algunas personas del mismo Fandom, pero al parecer mis musas se niegan a seguir mis designios… espero que les gusten a las pocas personas que le siguen… y estaré publicando porque las malditas musas llegaron a raudal... besos y agradecimientos a las personas que aún me siguen, luego de varias decepciones y altibajos.

 

Matane

Luna Shinigami

 


	5. chapter Five

**Beatifull**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Chapter Five_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

-Señor ¿Porque usted tiene los ojos tan grandes?- pregunto por dieciseisava vez Scorpius a Harry, subido en el mesón de la cocina, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con ese brillo oscuro que el mayor sentía por toda la espina dorsal.

 

El crio del diablo había tomado el gusto de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, sabiendo que lo incomodaba, aquellos ojos negros profundos y pétreos lo confundía fuertemente. Esos ojos tuvieron unos gemelos hace mucho tiempo, podía estar seguro, duró toda su adolescencia entre odiando y temiéndole a esos ojos para no saber ese brillo en los ojos del muchachito rubio.

 

No quería preguntar, no quería imaginar siquiera por su cabeza como alguien como Malfoy termino enredado entre las sabanas de Snape. Había cosas que era mejor dejar en el oscurantismo completo.

 

-Scorpius mis ojos no son grandes- le dijo al muchacho luego de todo su tren de pensamiento - Solo son así, yo no pregunto por tus ojos--

 

 

-porque mis ojos si son bonitos y los suyos son...- pero alguien antes de que terminara la frase le pego en la pequeña cabeza rubia - Auch-

 

-Ni me mires con esa cara Scorp, respeta a los adultos- ordeno Draco - el señor Potter es un invitado de Longbotton, aunque se la pase en las cocinas, en vez de ir al rancho como pidió el patrón, de esa forma no sería molestado por un niño como tú-

 

Draco miro seriamente a Potter y este se sintió... mas regañado que Scorp - bueno, no me gustan los caballos- aseguro - y Neville solo se le gusta montar "eso"- dijo Harry con aprensión, viendo como Malfoy apenas entrecerraba los ojos, conteniéndose seguramente, de decirle que era un ignorante.

 

-“esos” son caballos y esto es un rancho, es lógico que le gusten los caballos, sugiero, señor Potter que vaya con Longbotton a conocer los alrededores y déjeme la cocina a mí y dejara de ser atormentado por mi hijo- le aseguro.

 

Harry acomodo las gafas en un gesto nervioso, ganándose una risita cínica por parte de Scorp, acostumbrado a los regaños de su papa y como era regañando a los demás, porque al parecer también encontraba un placer insano de exhortar a Harry como si fuese un niño pequeño.

 

Potter suspiro tomando una taza de café cargado, mirando disimuladamente a Draco, había cambiado, por Merlín había cambiado demasiado, aun tenia esas manías que le crispaban los nervios, como su hablar siseante y el caminar indescifrable, el cabello en su sitio y como cuando levantaba una de sus cejas para demostrar tu estupidez, pero habían cosas importantes que cambiaron, era gentil con los demás, era suave con Neville era amoroso con su hijo.

 

Su hijo,

 

De las personas que menos pensó ver como un padre seria a Draco, al menos no de la forma abnegada que lo hacía. Se notaba el amor en cada cosa que hacía por y para Scorpius, incluyendo el nulo arte de enseñarle pociones y herbologia, el chiquillo era negado seriamente para aprender de las "matas" como mencionaba.

 

-¿qué tanto miras?- preguntó Draco alzando una ceja viendo que Harry se había quedado ensimismado al observarlo.

 

-Como tratas a tu hijo- suspiro Harry sin darle la oportunidad de repelar a Draco - Ginny ama a mis hijos pero jamás gusto de ser abnegada o dedicada, entiendo que es tonto pedir que se quedara en casa, tampoco quise que lo hiciera, pero nunca mostro tanto...amor por las cosas que hacía con  Albus o James, tal vez con Lily por ser la más pequeña, pero...- suspiro negando de nuevo - es una buena madre, no me malentiendas. Ella es buena madre-

 

Draco le miro, el hombre frente a él también había cambiado, había mejorado y también había sufrido, tal vez por dejar que su instinto no ganara y ganara las condiciones que imponían los demás sobre él - Yo hago lo que hago porque mi situación es especial Potter- miro a su hijo y acaricio su cabello despeinando los mechones extremadamente lisos, ganándose un puchero de este y como salía corriendo al escuchar el caballo de paso fino de Neville - él es mi vida, él es lo único que me queda de un pasado oscuro, no he tenido más vida que la que ha estado viviendo alrededor de Scorpius, no estudie bien, lo que se dice bien, no salgo del rancho demasiado, no asisto a reuniones ni fiestas de mi edad- negó - no me arrepiento Potter, pero tampoco me veía trabajando desde los 16 años para mantener a mi hijo, desheredado del mundo mágico y viudo- le aseguro - es mi vida y estoy haciendo lo necesario para que mis errores no los cometa él, para que mi pasado no lo ataque en un futuro y para que tenga la fortaleza de hacerlo... pero dolerá cuando no me necesite y mi vida, que giraba en torno a él, ya no tenga sentido-

 

Harry alzo su taza de café - por los hijos-

 

-Por los hijos- brindo Draco sonriendo cuando vio entrar a Neville con su hijo como un bulto de papas - un día va a dejármelo caer y le cruciare el alma Longbotton-

 

Neville sonrió rascándose la barba - jamás lo dejare caer Draco.... este bicho jamás sufrirá mientras este conmigo- alzo a Scorp lanzándolo hacia arriba, ganándose la risa del rubio más joven.

 

-eso espero, pretendo darle caza y poner su cabeza de trofeo en caso de que pase lo contrario- reprocho el rubio mayor pegándole con el cucharon a Neville y saliendo de allí para ver el trabajo de los jornaleros.

 

Harry pudo ver la forma amistosa de los dos, la sonrisa tenue de Draco y la suave sonrisa enamorada de Neville, y muy dentro de sí sintió un poco de envidia, porque había alguien que podía amar a Neville, porque hubo alguien que amo a Snape, mas sin embargo, el amor verdadero de alguien, era difícil de encontrar para él.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Una cerveza fría apareció por el rango de visión de Harry, observando la mano ancha de su... amigo ofrecerla sin reparos.

 

-¿cerveza muggle?- pregunto Harry

 

-No hay de mantequilla y definitivamente es más rica la de cebada- aseguro tomando la suya, dejando que alguna gota escurriera por el contorno de boca hasta perderse en su espesa barba, Harry giro el rostro y trago saliva- ¿Cuándo piensas regresar?

 

-¿Ya te aburrí?- le miro atreves de las gafas y Neville negó.

 

-no para nada Harry, pero la situación de por si es algo extraña, llevas una semana en mi casa y bueno, hay historia bajo el punto como se diría de una u otra forma- 

 

Los ojos verdes del que alguna vez fue el salvador del mundo mágico se regodearon en el rancho, en el pastal, en la forma de la casa de los jornaleros, en la casa grande y en Neville - estoy huyendo- aseguro - aquí a pesar de lo bizarra de la situación huyo de lo que deje en el mundo mágico y a lo que debo darle la cara en algún momento- rodo en su mano la argolla de matrimonio - se acaba mi matrimonio, se acaba una relación bastante larga con la mujer que soñé fuera mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, deberé regresar a Londres en un divorcio sonado y con quien debe quedarse con los niños- 

 

Neville se acercó, con el olor a sudor por el calor de medio día y el trabajo en los caballos y abrazo a Harry - no estás solo- le aseguro - tienes amigos de verdad, tienes tus hijos, aun tienes una vida, eres el jefe de Aurores-

 

Harry aspiro el aroma de Neville y enterró su  rostro con todo y gafas en su hombro - ¿Volverías a Londres?-

 

El más alto se giró un poco mirando los mechones negros de Harry y luego miro hacia donde corría un sucio Scorp para ir a jugar con los perros vigía de la finca, igual miro las personas a su cargo y de ultimas, miro a Draco que sonreía a la distancia - No Harry, no volvería a Londres Mágico jamás- aseguro con convicción.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Continuara!

 

 

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima!!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Beatifull**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Chapter Six_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Las risas no podían con el crio, era hilarante ver a ese hombre hecho y derecho tratar de subirse a al caballo y fracasar miserablemente en el intento.

-No te burles escorpión- le reto Neville, aun así no podía ocultar la sonrisa que le daba al ver a Harry tratar, solo tratar de poner el pie en el estribo y caer sobre su precioso culo mágico – aunque Harry, por favor, no le des motivos-

Potter los miro enojado – ¿Se puede saber porque no puedo hechizarlos?-

-porque estamos en el mundo Muggle y no vamos a hechizar caballos Harry, además pudiste subirte al lomo de un dragón y no puedes con un simple caballo – Neville alzo una ceja y se rasco la barba.

Harry bufo e intento de nuevo, para dar de nuevo al suelo y esta vez la risa no salió de la boca cantarina y burlona del escorpión sino de su padre.

-eres un fraude- bufo Draco con una sonrisa – pon un pie en el estribo, el derecho Potter, el derecho- le ordeno rodando los ojos – impúlsate hasta agarrar la silla con fuerza, hombre, como si hubieras derrotado a Voldemort, carajo…. – le daba indicaciones- ahora pasa el pie izquierdo al estribo izquierdo… eso es buen chico.. ¿Quieres una galleta, Potter?-

-¿Pues dejar de tratarme como un perro?- le pregunto enojado y Draco solo rio, encandelillando con su risa a Neville.

-no es mi culpa que luego de miles de indicaciones de Longbotton siga equivocándose- le dijo – eso que tiene una yegua suave, no suelte las bridas – le advirtió – y ustedes dos con cuidado-

Neville le miro y espoleo su caballo en el cual también iba Scorpius – tendremos cuidado, solo le daremos una vuelta al rancho y estaremos regresando antes del anochecer-

 

 Draco alzo una ceja – espero que sea verdad o juro Longbotton-

-estaremos bien mama gallina- rio espoleando el animal- cuidare a Scorpius…-

Draco miro a su hijo bien agarrado de las riendas del caballo y luego miro el patético intento de Potter de sostenerse en la silla de Montar – hágame el favor y cuide a Potter, no sobrevivió a un Lord Oscuro, como para que se parta el cuello en una finca, porque es un completo idiota para sostenerse-

-¡Hey¡- le grito Harry, pero al gritar espoleo  la yegua y la puso a correr mientras Neville y Scorpius, con dos jornaleros iban detrás de él.

El rubio solo suspiro y se fue resignado a las cocinas, esperaba que Potter no se golpeara... bueno que no se golpeara muy fuerte.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-ay ay- gimió Harry en los brazos de Neville – Ay como duele-

-Si te hubieras agarrado mejor- suspiro Neville dejándolo en su cama mientras el rubio venía con una palangana de agua y unas vendas.

-seria pedirle peras a un olmo- bufo Draco mientras le quitaban la bota a Harry y veían el pie tres veces su tamaño – oh por Merlín, Potter- estaba amoratado y se veía hasta deforme – pondré cataplasmas de siempre Vela y luego cuando se baje la hinchazón usaremos Suelda Consuelda- le dijo mientras con suavidad cuidaba del pie adolorido de Harry – aun no entiendo cómo se cayó-

-espoleo el caballo cerca del rio y la Gaviota se envalentonó y lo lanzo, el pie le quedó empotrado en el estribo- suspiro Neville – discúlpame Harry debí cuidarte mejor, no estas para subirte aun caballo-

Harry negó en silencio, viendo la preocupación en los ojos de Neville, pero también el suave manejo que le daba Malfoy, era una mescla paternal que era imposible no sentirse sobrecogido del cuidado de ambos.

Malfoy era, era un maestro en la herbolaria al parecer, obviamente con los merecidos créditos a Snape, le trato con cuidado el pie y coloco los cataplasmas, también lo vendo; no uso magia, solo uso plantas y estas olían a menta y laurel.

-Gracias- le susurro a Draco, quien le dio una infusión de té de albahaca.

-No des las gracias, solo bébete eso y la próxima vez colabórame con las gallinas del corral y deje las yeguas y los sementales a Longbotton y el escorpión- le regaño – descansé el pie, Longbotton, Potter necesitara una muleta al menos unos quince días, eso si desea seguir sin magia, sino le tocara ir a San Mungo-

Y Antes que respondiera Neville, Harry lo hizo por este – Las muletas están bien-

-yo te las conseguiré Harry, ahora descansa- le pidió el más alto y salió de allí junto con Draco y Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

¿Pero porque el sonrojo?

¿Por Neville? ¿Por Draco?

Es que ahora ni siquiera pensaba en Ginny.

Suspiro colocando la cabeza sobre la almohada; por su cabeza jamás había pasado fijarse en un hombre, menos en uno que fue su amigo, uno que le lastimo acostándose con su mujer; el otro era simplemente, amor de infantes suponía, obsesión de adolescentes, y fascinación por su comportamiento paternal.

Suponía que esta era su verdadero rostro y Snape se enamoró justo de eso.

¿Cómo sería el amor entre esos dos?

¿Cómo se enamoraron al punto de que la magia hizo el milagro de darles un hijo?

Es más ¿Cómo se enamoró Malfoy de Snape? ¿Qué vería en él?

No era tonto imaginar porque uno se fijaría en Neville o en Draco, Neville era alto, varonil, con esa sonrisa de gigante amable y unos ojos chocolate que hacían delirar a las jovencitas y las mujeres, también a los hombres, porque si no el no estaría allí pensando en él. Draco era su contra parte elegante y con clase, delicado pero con un carácter indomable, pero y ¿Snape? Jamás sabría qué fue lo que busco y encontró Malfoy en el siniestro profesor de pociones.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o

 

-Parece un niño- rio Neville recostado en el marco de la puerta.

Draco bufo – Potter es un niño- acostó a su hijo y beso la frente, estaba agotado – jamás maduro-

-No seas duro con él Draco-

El rubio negó – no estoy siendo duro con él, estoy siendo realista, Potter nunca maduro porque nunca fue un niño, fue un hombre en cuerpo de niño obligado a madurar a las malas y enfrentarse como “cerdo a matadero” por un bien mayor- salió con Neville hacia las cocinas – hubieras sido tú, si los padres de Potter no hubieran muerto, hubieras sido tú el cerdo llevado a un sacrificio por parte de Dumbledore-

-el profesor Albus….-

Draco se acercó a los fogones y sirvió dos té en agua – el profesor Albus es el ser más manipulador del mundo, por encima del mismo lord; un niño Neville, eso era Potter, un niño que fue abandonado con su familia Muggle de forma cruel, en el dintel de la puerta como si no fuera algo más que un paquete, un niño que le fue negada su herencia magia, un niño que vivió pensando que su madre y sus padres no eran más que seres de segunda y sin amor de su familia directa, un niño que fue obligado a luchar en una batalla que no era para él sino por “el bien mayor” y “la profecía de un loco sádico hijo de puta”- le miro – Éramos niños Neville y esa guerra no nos correspondía, yo la viví y mi madre casi muere por salvarme, ella saco aliento para mentirle al Lord y salvarme, salvarme mintiendo sobre la “muerte” de otro niño- suspiro – ahora que soy padre, ¿crees que pienso siquiera que Scorp viva lo que yo viví? ¿Lo que vivió Sev? ¿Lo que visite tú y Potter? Granar o los Weasley? ¿Mis amigos? Los que sobrevivieron a las torturas, No Neville, lo que hizo Dumbledore fue mandar peones a una guerra que no era nuestra, símil a dictadores Muggles, eso mismo hizo el Lord-

Neville le miro – jamás lo había pensado así, pensábamos que éramos héroes- le miro – jamás me vi como simplemente un sacrificio-

El rubio tomo su mano – ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que ellos dos se enfrentaran en un duelo y ya? ¿Que los adultos lucharan? Hogwarts no era el bastión de un ejército, era el colegio de niños, era simplemente donde habían niños, no soldados, no guerreros-

Neville suspiro – Niños no soldados, nunca lo vimos así, como niños y no soldados- apretó la mano de Draco y la beso con suavidad – Draco has crecido tanto a diferencia de nosotros-

-tengo un hijo, eso hace crecer Neville y tengo un hijo del hombre que aun amo, era un niño, y las cosas hubieran sido tremendamente más fáciles, hubiera estudiado, hubiera estado posiblemente el mundo mágico, hubiera tenido una carrera, hubiera estado con mis padres, pero no, no hice muchas cosas por Scorp, no me enojo, no peleo, y mi hijo es la mayor bendición que me dejo Merlín y el mejor recuerdo que puedo tener de Sev…pero de cierta manera hubiera cambiado las cosas, hubiera querido que mi esposo no muriera, hubiera quedado tener una familia con él y cuidarlo en la vejez…pero las cosas no pasan, así que si, madure, la guerra hace madurar, pero tener un hijo es una batalla que uno solo puede transitar y que no sabe si va a salir vivo de esa- sonrió- Buenas Noches Neville-

-Buenas noches Draco- dijo besando su mejilla cerca a sus labios, demasiado cerca y sintió las manos un poco más pequeñas de Draco sobre su pecho.

-No lo hagas Neville- le pidió – No te fijes en alguien que no se enamoraría de ti, no porque no seas especial, pero aun amo a Severus, nueve años después aun lo amo, como cuando era un crio, como cuando me case con él… no te hagas ilusiones por favor, aprendí a quererte como un gran amigo-

-¿sabes? Envidio mucho a el profesor Snape, logro no solo tu amor sino tu fidelidad- coloco su frente en la frente ajena – lo envidio mucho-

-Gracias… - susurro y ambos quedaron en la cocina, abrazados suavemente.

 

 

_Continuara……_

 

Espero que les haya gustado y también agradezco muchos sus mensajes aunque no pueda responderles como merecen, sepan que me dan mucha fuerza, para escribir, besos!


End file.
